


A Father's Love

by EveWillows33112



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Outsider has a name, Protective Corvo, Slight Spoiler for Game 2, The Outsider is always right, They're smegging married, This fandom is going to be the death of me, Void Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Corvo is 'overseeing' young Wyman while he interacts with his daughter, and the Outsider speaks words of wisdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Dishonored 2 for Christmas and I have only just started playing, however, with the note, I found during gameplay I can't help but picture protective daddy Corvo overseeing the visits. Read, Comment, Enjoy!

Corvo glared hotly at the young man that was sitting with Emily in the gardens. He had promised Emily that he would keep his distance while young Wyman was visiting from Morley as he only visits once every few months, to Corvo's annoyance. A growl slipped passed his lips when he saw Wyman place a kiss to Emily's cheek and his finger twitched to the blade at his side. 

"Dear husband," a voice broke through Corvo's anger and he turned around to see his husband, Felix, also known as the Outsider. Deep brown eyes blinked at him curiously while he approached the still fuming assassin. "You look as though you just swallowed a lemon," Felix said standing at his side and looked out at the gardens and chuckled quietly. "Ah, I see what makes you so sour now. How long is young Wyman staying with us?" 

"Three weeks, three long weeks. Though every moment he gets closer to her is another moment he gets closer to his own grave," Corvo snarled. Felix laughed again covering his mouth when his husband glared at him. "It's not funny Felix, he's not good enough for Emily. She's too independent, too strong, too..."

"Too much like her father," The Outsider cut off making Corvo snap his jaw shut and then sighed heavily. "Corvo," Felix said moving to lift his chin up gently with a finger. "My love, do not take my laughter as a sign of uncaring. She's as much my daughter as yours, I love her just as much and I would never let harm come to her. However, does she seem like she minds the advances?" he asked. 

Corvo looked and sure enough his husband was right, as always. Emily was laughing at a joke that Wyman had made, she wasn't just the Empress anymore. She was simply Emily Kaldwin. Corvo sighed again and gazed into Felix's warm brown eyes. 

"You can't protect her forever my dear Corvo. As much as you would like, you've trained her well, we've taught her everything she needs to know. Let her grow on her own now," he said. Corvo looked back at his, no their daughter. Then he looked back at his husband, a smile slipped to his lips and he nodded. 

"What would I do without you my love?" he asked sliding his hands onto Felix's waist. The whale God chuckled wrapping his thin arms around Corvo's neck slowly. 

"You probably would've just killed that boy, and then where would you be?" Corvo laughed and tilted Felix back in his arms making the other man squeak out indignantly and laugh. He silenced the laugh with a kiss. That's when he realized that he couldn't keep Emily from falling in love, after all, she deserved to find the same happiness in someone as he had found in Felix. And if that someone just happened to be Wyman, well he could live with that. But so help him if he hurt Emily, not only would that boy have the Lord Protector after his head but the wrath of the Outsider as well. And the Outsider wasn't bound by laws or borders.


End file.
